


Too Much, Not Enough

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles sobbing and saying it’s not going to work but scott and derek kisses him all over while pushing in together (◡‿◡✿)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much, Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [This post. That is all. ](http://surpriseknotting.tumblr.com/post/53325522400/stiles-sobbing-and-saying-its-not-going-to-work)

"It’s not- It’s not gonna-  _oh fuck_.” Stiles keens into Scott’s shoulder, fingers clutching at his biceps at the fucking  _stretch_. Derek and Scott both are trying to calm him down, whispering that he’s so good, that he can do this, that he feels so tight, their hands petting up and down his sweaty body. 

 

He wants to moan that its too much, they’re too big, he can’t take it. But the longer they stay still, the more the pain begins to receed and all he feels is so  _full_. A gentle kiss to the corner of his jaw finally pulls him out of his head. “Alright?” Derek asks quietly, fingers stroking languidly up and down his sides.

 

Stiles nods, leaning back into the older werewolf’s chest before hissing slightly at how it seems to nudge both cocks a little deeper in him. A moan from in front of him (and the matching groan from behind him), makes Stiles quirk a curious, pleased eyebrow before he rocks his hips. “Fuck!” Scott yelps, head falling, hips snapping up hard into Stiles. For his part, Stiles gasps at the  _stars_ he sees behind his eyes.

 

"Okay, alright." He mumbles to no in particular, one hand going back to grab Derek while the other he uses to brace himself against Scott’s chest. "You can move." His mouth falls open, eyes widening at how amazing it feels to have Scott and Derek fucking him. 

 

It’s too much. It’s not enough. It makes him want to stay in place and let them fuck him raw. He wants to move between them, set the pace and take his pleasure from them. He wants a fucking mirror somewhere so he can see himself between the two more important people in his life, being fucked silly.

 

He lets out a protesting noise when Derek pushes him forward, pressing him against Scott. Stiles sends a glare back his way but forgets about being angry when he sees that Derek is staring down at his ass. At where his hole is stretched wide around two thick, lube-slick cocks. Stiles whimpers and hides his face against Scott’s neck, who mistakes it for a show of affection rather than a bid to hide his embarrassed face and kisses him.

 

"Look at you." Derek murmurs, fingers spreading Stiles’ cheeks further before rubbing his thumb against the puffed, pink entrance. "Taking us both in. Letting us fuck you."

 

Scott’s voice is just as low, just as pleasure-laced and smug when he says, “Told you you could take us both.” Stiles retaliates by squeezing himself as hard as he can around their cocks and grins at their cursing.


End file.
